shadeflowerfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Shadeflower
JERK!!! Destroyed! Look what Dark has done to this site! I am trying to repair the damage but it may take some time. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! No!! I dont want her to ever touch this site and Tigercloud is Darkcloud, she messed it all up so no i will not stop! because i am repairing it to.[[User:Frostyness|'I don't have nightmares -'I create them]] 21:26, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Tigercloud is evil!!!!! She's made like, all these vandal pages and I deleted them, but now Wikia says I'm following them!!! Tigercloud should be blocked! SmokySlurpies 2.0! Um, okay. SmokySlurpies 2.0! She is not helping tigercloud was made by darkcloud that his other account he made[[User:Frostyness|'I don't have nightmares -'I create them]] 23:41, October 28, 2010 (UTC) I have bad news, I have tried very hard but I think CloverClan Territory is completly lost and destroyed. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! And the rouge camp!!!! PhilliesGo Phillies!!! I know! I am so mad at Dark. Did you talk to her? PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Dark/Tiger is going to pay for destroying this site. Please never unblock them. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Don't unblock her ever I already have people working on the templates and I already tried rolling back the articles so she wouldn't be able to either. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! I have been reading Dark's comments and yours at her wiki. Don't ever unblock her. She is a filthy liar, really her best excuse was that she took her fustration out on this wiki! She did this on purpose!!!! PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Who are you talking about? PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Go to history and go to where the last unvandlized edit was made(in this case Tigercloud's first edit) and click undo which is at the end of the line. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Oh, that was the first image I found. I didn't upload it. I'll see what I can do. SmokySlurpies 2.0! Thanks! Searching Google right now..... LOL! SmokySlurpies 2.0! Hey Shade, is tonite the half moon? If your still on. Please reply, I have to leave soon!!!EchostreamWe live to fight, We fight to live, tonight you'll hear my battle cry! Spam-reverting details.... Well, it looks like the admins here have this under control. If you need me, you know where to find me. Agent WindFire - Delve Deeper 10:00, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Tiger/Dark She unblocked me and I told her that if we unblocked her here she would repair the damage. Is this ok with you? Remember if she makes one wrong move we will be there to nab her. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! I think you just normaly unblock them. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! 13:44, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Tiger too? PhilliesGo Phillies!!! How do you like this image for Shadestar: SmokySlurpies 2.0! Shadestar.jpg Re. What, why did Darkcloud do it? I'm not goin' on her Warrior Cat RP wiki anymore. Also, I would like to say sorry; for being inatcive lately, Mom was in hostpail a few days ago :( and, I real, actually, don't know what to do. Sorry :(-[[User:Peacesign|'☆I'll ace that auditon.☆']]☆”I want to be a ☆.”. Good news the templates are back!!!!! PhilliesGo Phillies!!!﻿ Sure!Three from a star...Cloverkit, Jaykit, and Lightningkit!!! Okay, I'll add it to the main page. :) SmokestarLeader of CloverClan Yeah, sorry, I got obssed with chicken smoothie!Three from a star...Cloverkit, Jaykit, and Lightningkit!!! Are YOU still online??? I'm not that good at computers!!! I'll try to figure out how to. I accepted a couple dogs from Sand, I'll try to get them from yours.Three from a star...Cloverkit, Jaykit, and Lightningkit!!! Like my Halloween siggy? SmokeyHappy Halloween!! Sure! Like I said on my talk, I can find pics of cats! I'll get working on that right now! SmokeyHappy Halloween!! No problem! Can I remove Shadestar's name from the page since we have her pic? SmokeyHappy Halloween!! Okay. I think I'll look for Shineflower. Who's her RPer? :) SmokeyHappy Halloween!! Thanks! I'm going to search for the image right now, and then ask her if she likes it. SmokeyHappy Halloween!! Okay, I found it! What do you think? SmokeyHappy Halloween!! Shineflower.jpg|Shineflower Cats Okay! I'll search again! SmokeyHappy Halloween!! What do you think of this one? SmokeyHappy Halloween!! I have to log off now. SmokeyHappy Halloween!! Shineflower adult.jpg|Shineflower Colors I can give Shadeflower Wiki's background some colors, if you like. With the new look, it doesn't have any. Smokestar"It's not the fire in your blood, it's the fire in your heart..." Yeah- for both-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ Hey Shade, when are we going to do my kits prophecy?Three from a star...Cloverkit, Jaykit, and Lightningkit!!! Okay, I'll add it. I just finished giving Warriors Forum colors. I'm thinking blues, with links purple, red, or green. LMK what you think! :D Smokestar"It's not the fire in your blood, it's the fire in your heart..." Okay, do you like the new color scheme? I might change the button colors, but that's it. Smokestar"It's not the fire in your blood, it's the fire in your heart..."